No me pidas ser tu amigo
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Su cómplice, siempre la acompaña. Nunca ha pensado el sentir algo más por ella. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ella piensa tomar un nuevo rumbo?


**Kyyyyyaa! No dormí bien tres noches por esto. *suspiro* se supone que es un songfic o algo así. La verdad estuve algo depresiva por un ridículo asunto que mi señora madre tuvo a bien resolver de una manera bastante práctica ^^ pero ella misma dice que ni así logró que deje de hablar de Gajeel y Levy. Como sea, al final explicaré un par de asuntitos que incluso a mí me hicieron dudar.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. He ocupado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, de lo contrario, ya hubiera dejado mi empleo XD**

**Disclaimer 2: "No me pidas ser tu amigo" es propiedad del maestro Delgadillo y ni de chiste sería de Enrique Bunbury ¬¬'**

* * *

No me pidas ser tu amigo

— ¡Buen día Gajeel!

— ¡Enana! ¡Buenos días!

Todas las mañanas al llegar al gremio, Levy buscaba a Gajeel en las mesas del fondo, donde solía estar, para charlar por ratos realmente prolongados acerca de sus misiones, las peleas de Gajeel con Natsu y hasta de las novelas que Levy leía. Su amistad se basó en fuertes lazos y se veía prosperar con el paso de los días. Eran confidentes, no existía algo de uno que el otro no supiera. Habían superado las heridas del pasado para crear una unión perfecta, libre de cualquier malicia.

Los otros miembros de Fairy Tail aún se preguntaban cómo eso era posible. Gajeel era un bruto con falta de control en su carácter explosivo y cuya única solución para los problemas era la agresión física. En cambio, Levy era una adorable y dulce chica, optimista, de buen corazón, inteligente; que a pesar de su tamaño corporal, radicaba en ella una fortaleza increíble que salía a flote con tal de defender a los suyos. Dos magos, dos personas completamente distintas, una terrible historia en su pasado compartido ¿cómo era que nada de eso les importaba? Justo se lo preguntaba Lucy, sentada en una mesa desde la cual miraba a aquel distinto par de amigos.

"_A pesar de que no lo entiendo, me agrada ver a Levy sonreír_"

La rubia lo recordó. Hace poco más de un año, Jet y Droy tomaron una misión en el Monte Hakobe y desde entonces nadie conocía su paradero. El maestro Makarov inició una búsqueda para dar con ellos. Pasaron semanas buscando y preguntando para encontrarlos, mas nada ayudó. La chica peli azul no descansaba ni un momento con tal de volver a ver a su par de amigos. Cuando Makarov dio por terminada la búsqueda, lleno de resignación y pesar, Levy se encerró en su habitación, hasta que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro continuó por el mismo con la búsqueda. Fue cuando Levy se apoyó más en Gajeel. Pero apenas pasaron unos días, ella decidió no continuar. Cierto, eran sus amigos, sus compañeros de tantos años, por eso era tan doloroso tomar esa decisión pero… no quería seguir ilusionándose en vano, pensando que ellos estaban bien, lejos de ella; que tal vez se fueron sólo con la excusa de la misión. Levy temía seguir soñando y pensando que algún día volverían, que era imposible que sus compañeros de Shadow Gear estuvieran…

— ¿Muertos?— Gajeel se sorprendió al escucharla decir esa palabra— ¿Crees en serio que ese par murió en la misión?— rio estruendosamente—. Enana, ¡No seas tonta! Sólo fingieron para poder largarse de aquí. De seguro están con algunas chicas lindas, olvidando que los despreciaste.

A Levy se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Eso pudo pasar?... es decir ¡Sí! ¡Seguro eso pasó! Por eso ellos no han vuelto… tal vez hasta planeen tener hijos— una radiante sonrisa llenó su rostro— ¡Sé que tienes razón Gajeel! ¡Gracias!—inmediatamente abrazó al Dragon Slayer, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

_Un amigo te diría que todo marcha mientras  
Se muerde los labios_

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y avergonzarse. Es decir, realmente ¿qué posibilidad existía de que Jet y Droy sobrevivieran? Se sabía que el Monte Hakobe era habitado por los vulcanes, además de sus bajas temperaturas que te congelaban hasta la sangre. Era imposible que los chicos siguieran vivos.

Mas, ¿cómo decírselo a Levy?

Desde que el viejo Makarov suspendió la búsqueda, ella no llegaba al gremio y si acaso lo hacía, llevaba los ojos hinchados, el cabello despeinado y vestía pijamas o la ropa descuidada. No quería volver a verla así, sólo deseaba ver la sonrisa que mantenía en ese momento.

— ¡Eres un gran amigo!— Le dijo ella entusiasmada.

— ¿Lo soy?— Gajeel sonaba confundido.

— ¡Claro que lo eres! Fuiste a buscar a Jet y Droy tú solo, arriesgando tu vida por ellos. Eso te hace un maravilloso amigo — Tomó la mano del Dragon Slayer haciéndolo levantarse de la silla donde estaba— ¡Ven conmigo! Tomemos algo a la salud de los chicos— Lo llevó hacía la barra donde Mirajane servía a todos.

—Sí… claro— Él se detuvo en seco— .Enana ¿En verdad me consideras tu amigo?

— ¡Ya te lo dije!—Una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro, cosa que no pasaba desde hace un buen tiempo—.Me apoyaste en contra de todo. Eso lo hacen los amigos así que ¡claro, eres mi amigo! ¡Un gran amigo!

"Un gran amigo"… eso estaba bien.

_Hoy buscas en mí un amigo  
Que haga un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas  
Un amigo seria yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás._

Poco a poco, Levy levantó los ánimos y volvió a ser esa adorable chica que hacía magia de escritura. Se sobrepuso al dolor que causa perder a alguien querido para florecer y prosperar. Su vida ahora estaba sostenida por un pilar extraño de hierro. Era cierto, nadie entendía aquella protección hacía Levy, pero agradecían enormemente la idea que tuvo de hacerla sonreír frente a la vida. La acompañaba a su casa, asesoraba sus misiones, vigilaba su alimentación, hasta la ayudaba a entrenar durante las lluviosas tardes de verano cuando ella parecía deprimirse. Pese a todo, la mejor amiga de la peli azul no estaba convencida de las intenciones de Gajeel.

En esa mañana en que Levy fue a la biblioteca en busca de un par de libros para aprender nuevas técnicas, Gajeel caminaba por las calles de Magnolia lentamente cuando un olor familiar lo alcanzó. Un olor dulce, a leche y fresas, tal vez vainilla. No cabía duda de quien se trataba.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa al esconderte— Dijo sin voltear.

—No me estoy escondiendo— Esta vez, Gajeel sí giró para mirar a su interlocutor.

—No entiendo por qué me sigues Lucy.

—Bueno, tengo que preguntarte una cosita y es preferible que lo haga ahora que Levy-chan no está contigo— La voz de Lucy mostraba algo de molestia.

— ¿No que son mejores amigas?— Él lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—Claro que lo somos, pero hay cosas que una chica debe hacer sola, para evitar herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

Una sonrisa de lado se estampó en el rostro del chico.

—De acuerdo Lucy. Puedes preguntar.

— ¿Amas a Levy?

Retrocedió un paso para sopesar la pregunta… ¿La amaba? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?

—Ella solo es mi amiga, no digas tonterías.

—Sé lo que digo Gajeel— Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse—, sólo quería preguntar.

_No me pidas ser tu amigo_

_Porque hay cosas en mí_

_Que este día no entiendo_

Ese mismo día por la tarde, se encontró con Levy, quien sonreía con varios libros pesados en las manos. Gajeel se ofreció a llevarlos, lo que ella aceptó bastante agradecida. Todo el material que tenía entre manos trataba de magia de escritura sólida, eran gruesos y algo viejos, porque no era una magia común, requería de mucho empeño para aprenderla y aún más para ir puliéndola. Él miró de reojo a la chica que charlaba sobre todos los planes que tenía, que los textos que cargaba eran para mejorar sus técnicas, que pronto sería de las mejores magas del gremio. El chico solamente la miraba con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Qué era _esa _sensación? ¿Por qué le gustaba escuchar su voz aunque no entendiera nada de su plática? Entre sus pensamientos no se percató de haber llegado a Fairy Tail.

— ¿Gajeel?— dijo ella curiosa por llamar su atención— .Llegamos al gremio. Solo pon los libros en la mesa cercana a la barra, para no quitarte más tu tiempo.

—No lo haces— depositó los libros donde le habían indicado —, me gusta estar contigo.

Al escuchar esto, Levy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—También me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado Gajeel— Ahora una de sus maravillosas sonrisas iluminaba el rostro de la chica.

Gajeel tuvo de nuevo esa sensación en el corazón. Pensó que debía alejarse para no hacer una tontería, así que se despidió con la excusa de dejarla leer para sentirse sorprendido con sus nuevas y mejoradas habilidades mágicas. Comenzó a caminar a la salida, cuando escuchó que Levy lo llamaba.

— ¿Mañana vendrás temprano? Quisiera hacer una misión contigo.

Él sonrió

—Claro que sí enana. Llegaré antes que el sol.

_Sé que siempre fui el 'contigo'_

_Que tuviste cada instante de tu vida,_

_Alguien que lo daba todo_

_Sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad._

_Siempre tuviste a este cómplice_

_Que vino sin que le necesitaras_

_Porque concebía el mundo_

_Desde tus ojos_

_Si ellos me querían mirar._

Justo como lo había prometido, Gajeel estaba en el gremio cuando Levy llegó. Escogieron una misión sencilla, que no llevara más del tiempo necesario. Tomaron sus cosas dispuestos a salir, pero antes de poder hacerlo el maestro Makarov llamó a Levy. Le entregó una carta del Consejo Mágico. Quienes estaban en el gremio, miraron con curiosidad a la sorprendida muchacha, en espera de que destapara su correspondencia. Con manos temblorosas rompió el sello y recorrió con la mirada el mensaje. Sonreía cada vez más.

— ¿Qué pasa Levy-chan?— Mirajane estaba a sus espaldas, curiosa como los demás.

—Luego de una evaluación exhaustiva… comprobación de técnicas— la maga de cabello azul leía entre palabras —…debido a su desempeño… tipo de magia… interés en la lectura… reunirse en Era… ha sido… ¡He sido convocada como Investigadora del Consejo Mágico!— Gritó por fin, llena de alegría.

Corrió a abrazar a Gajeel que correspondió feliz con la noticia. Todos brindaron en su honor, felicitándola. Lucy se acercó para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades Levy-chan!—Dijo la rubia

— ¡Gracias Lucy-chan! Me alegra tanto, es un honor.

— ¡Sí que lo es!—Lucy se detuvo a pensar un momento— .Espera un segundo… Si eres Investigadora del Consejo, debes vivir en Era y… abandonar tu filiación.

"¿_Abandonar… su filiación_? Eso significa que…" Gajeel sentía esas preguntas flotando en su mente. Su felicidad se había ido.

—Sí Lucy-chan. Tendré que dejar Fairy Tail.

Parecía que nadie más había escuchado esas palabras, pues estaban bastante entretenidos, celebrando. Sólo Gajeel prestó la suficiente atención para sentir detener su corazón.

_A un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz_

_Aunque esta te llevara lejos_

_Y te fueras más allá_

_De donde yo te habría_

_Podido acompañar._

Los días siguientes fueron tormentosos. Levy preparaba todo para su viaje sin retorno, acompañada siempre por Gajeel, que forzaba una sonrisa cada vez que ella hablaba sobre el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba. Por dentro, unas voces le gritaban que le dijera todo. Sí, desde el día de la carta sabía que no sólo quería ser su amigo y por supuesto no quería alejarse de ella. Pero ver su sonrisa y su buen ánimo lo detenían a confesarle sus sentimientos. No quería verla sufrir. No de nuevo.

Por fin llegó el día. Dos semanas habían pasado y Gajeel estaba decidido a no decir nada, a fingir felicidad por ella, para verla triunfar. Tenía talento, confiaba en ella. Por eso, a último minuto, se alejó. Sentado bajo un árbol esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta. No se escondía de nadie aunque tampoco deseaba ser encontrado. Miró al cielo. Al mediodía salía el tren a Era. Seguramente Levy estaba en la estación, pues su partida era próxima. Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño, así se olvidaría de su desgracia y no podría correr a detenerla. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando la escuchó.

— ¡Con que aquí estás! Tardé en encontrarte — Levy caminaba hacía a él con un vestido blanco, el cabello en una coleta sujetado por una cinta del color de su atuendo—, no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

—Da igual. Podrías haberte ido— Las palabras de Gajeel sonaron duras por más que quiso evitarlo. No abrió los ojos para no verla. No se sentía tan fuerte.

Levy se mostró confundida y detuvo su paso.

—Pero tú eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

—Eso no importa ya ¡Anda! Vete o tu tren te dejará— ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba?! No quería lastimarla diciendo esas cosas.

Gajeel se puso de pie frente a Levy.

— ¿No te alegras por mí? Pensé que lo harías…

— ¡Pues no! ¡No me alegra enana!

— ¡Entonces por qué parecías estarlo en los últimos días!— Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Levy

— ¡Porque tú lo estabas! ¡No quería verte llorar! ¡No quiero lastimarte!— El Dragon Slayer no podía controlar su enojo, la ira contenida por tanto… — ¡Quédate Levy!

—No puedo… no, ya no puedo Gajeel.

— ¿¡No te das cuenta de todo lo que dejas!? ¡Tus amigos, tus recuerdos…!

—Mis desgracias— interrumpió ella— .Cada vez que tengo un bello recuerdo, otro doloroso me atormenta. No pude hacer nada para encontrarlos.

_Un amigo dejaría_

_De hablar de cosas_

_Que sabe que te harán falta_

_Para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante_

_Aunque yo me quede atrás._

— ¿Y crees que puedes solucionarlo yendo lejos de Fairy Tail?— Su tono era algo sarcástico

—Tal vez. Podría utilizar el sistema de búsqueda del Consejo, así puedo dar con ellos.

Levy miraba al suelo, al igual que Gajeel. A lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido del tren que llegaba a la estación.

—No los encontraras así.

—Gajeel— Tomó la mano del Dragon Slayer—. Sé que están muertos. Sé que mentiste dándome falsas esperanzas, pero ellas fueron las que me apoyaron para volver a sonreír. Pasa lo mismo esta vez. La ayuda que tú me brindaste una vez es la que me alienta a alejarme de todo esto, de mis amigos… de ti. No sé si pueda soportarlo, pero al menos quiero intentar. Y quiero que mi mejor amigo me apoye.

Colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Gajeel pero el giró el rostro, rechazándola. Levy suspiró resignada.

—Veo que no lo comprendes. Mi decisión está tomada y es una lástima que no me apoyes.

_No me pidas ser tu amigo_

_Cuando me dejas saber_

_Que ya te marchas_

_No soy tan civilizado_

_Para comprender_

_Sabiendo que te vas,_

_Para ti seré aquel_

_Que hoy lo pierde todo_

_Porque no supo escucharte_

_Que para mí sólo_

_Seré un extraño en paz_

_Que nunca te dejó de amar._

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para poder alcanzar el tren. El viento movía un poco los pliegues de su vestido junto a algunas hojas de los árboles que volaban a su alrededor. Por fin, él pudo hablar.

—Yo… yo te amo Levy—Dijo apenas como un susurro.

Ella se detuvo. Gajeel pensó que era estúpido haberlo dicho, pero se ilusionó al verla detenerse. Sin embargo, con lágrimas en los ojos, Levy decidió continuar su camino. Lo había escuchado, mas su decisión estaba tomada. Él lo supo al verla alejarse entre las hojas que llevaba el viento, donde también iban sus palabras.

_Que para mí sólo_

_Seré un extraño en paz_

_Que nunca te dejó de amar…_

* * *

**Sí... apesto como escritora, pero lo peor que puede pasar es tener 0 reviews XD Ojalá a alguien le guste...**

**Bueno, como nota aclaratoria... no tengo la más mínima idea si es cierto que exista esa división del Consejo Mágico, pero ya que Mashima deja tanto espacio a las especulaciones, se me ocurrió XD**

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews en el fic pasado, me conmueven ^^**

**Besitos a todos!**

**P.D. Si desea mandar una bomba molotov a mi casa, pregunte en mensaje privado la dirección a la cual enviar XD**


End file.
